


高渡·9月24日

by mimilittleblack



Category: black pean
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimilittleblack/pseuds/mimilittleblack





	高渡·9月24日

出差一个多月的高阶权太回到樱宫市的第一件事就是去东城大附属医院。向院长汇报完后，他走出办公室房门，沿着院长办公室门口的走廊拐了几个弯，边走边扯下了自己的领带，这里本来就是办公区域，又是佐伯院长的楼层，少有人来。一眼望去前方空无一人，安静而神秘。  
忽然，走廊右手边一扇门悄无声息在高阶面前打开，一只手不由分说地把还没有反应过来的高阶权太一把拉了进去，随后门又悄无声息关上，走廊依然安宁静谧。

 

高阶被狠狠按在墙上，背后立刻压上来的重量让他没法转身。后颈上的敏感地带因为对方温热的鼻息一阵颤栗。有一只手赫然盖住高阶按在墙壁上的手，另一只手则直接插进了高阶的西装裤斜插袋，在他的腹股沟来回缓慢摩挲，带着一股子理所当然的无耻劲头。

没有人说话，高阶安静地趴在墙上，对正在发生的一切毫不意外的样子。背后的人对他这么冷静的态度似乎有所不满，本来抚摸着腹肌的手稍微用了力，把高阶的身体往自己的方向按了按，并且非常不要脸地往前顶了一顶。

“嗯、”高阶权太被这猝不及防的流氓动作惊了一下，听到低声惊呼那位满意地舔了舔嘴角，问道，“高阶医生，我帮你脱还是你自己脱？”虽然身体的动作下流到让高阶翻白眼，说话声音却是最正经不过，仿佛讨论的是下一台手术由谁主刀。

高阶低下头，微微扬了扬眉毛。“废话真多”

背后的声音轻轻哧了一声，温暖的气流在高阶的颈项后面打了个转，本握着他手的那只手沿着臂膀摸上衣领，指尖在喉结处流连不已，并不去解开纽扣，而是顺着纽扣之间的缝隙轻轻伸进了白衬衫里，指甲在赤裸的胸膛肌肤上轻轻刮搔。温热的舌头同时舔上了高阶脖子后面的皮肤，一圈一圈慢悠悠地撩动着他的神经。敏感区被人知道了果然就是这么麻烦啊，高阶权太在心里恨恨想着，止不住的一股股颤栗从皮肤直接窜到小腹，他略微不耐地动了下肩膀。

“别急啊高阶医生，这就让你舒服……”话音未落，另一只手就悄然拉下了高阶权太的裤子拉链，一根不算修长却异常灵活的手指隔着内裤抚摸着已经半挺起的男性象征，隔着薄薄的布料都能体会到天才外科医生的手指被使用在其他领域是能多么叫人欲仙欲死。

高阶权太知道自己脖子后面一定已经一片红潮，因为他清晰感受到了体温的上升。脖子后的亲吻已经升级成轻轻的啃咬，被完全解开的衬衣纽扣根本挡不住在他胸口乳尖上轻捏慢捻的手，可最要命的还是下面……这个小恶魔，他忍不住下身微微前挺，想跟那根手指接触更多。

恶魔发出无声的微笑，他两只手都收了回来，抓住高阶权太的衣领，医生袍和衬衣被齐齐褪了下来，松松垮垮堆在腰间。

“裸露着上半身的高阶医生看上去就像是从纯白花朵里生长出来的一样哦……”  
“征司郎你……”  
“叫我渡海医生。”

渡海的嘴唇沿着熟悉的角度描摹着高阶瘦削结实略带麦色的肩膀，欲望化做实质的温度随着他的动作侵入了肌肤，熟悉的又久违的味道让渡海有些无法控制自己，他贪婪地舔着高阶的肩胛骨，想狠狠咬下去，把眼前这个明朗忧郁狡猾的男人吞下去化作自己的一部分。他也这么干了，小小的白色的尖牙在高阶权太多肩背上深深嵌了进去，发泄着无法诉说的思念。

“嘶……”高阶权太对自己爱人的小小习惯心知肚明，但身体先他一步做出反应发出了吃痛的抱怨。渡海没有松口，他双手从背后环住高阶，把脸埋在他光洁的肩膀上不动了。

等了一分钟之后，高阶回过身，转而把依然一动不动的渡海征司郎圈在自己怀里，嗅着他蓬乱黑发上的属于成熟男人的清爽味道。

“你不高兴了。”  
“嗯。”  
“对不起，临时延长了两个星期。”  
“嗯。”  
“尽管每天通电话，你还是很想我。”  
“嗯。”  
“我也一直很想你。”  
“嗯。”  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”

渡海抬起头，眼角泛着不同于情欲的红晕，本就白皙秀气的脸愈加让人怜惜，这是和平时完全不同的渡海征司郎，是诱人犯罪的渡海征司郎。高阶权太几乎看呆了，他愣了一愣，不假思索地吻了下去。

起初，这是一个温柔绵长的吻，两人只是用唇舌轻轻诉说着对彼此的依恋和思念，慢慢地，不知是谁的舌尖不安分起来，开始互相挑引逗弄，渡海的手抚上高阶的脸，生物本能开始占据上风。高阶吻着爱人，手上就去拉扯渡海的上衣，渡海配合地抬高手臂，急不可耐地钻出衣领反手就把深色的短袖医生常服甩在地上，吮吸和啃咬的动作没有半分停顿。摆脱了衣物的纠缠，高阶立刻抱住渡海转了个身，把他按在墙壁上，弯下腰去亲吻自己渴望已久的身体。渡海手指插进高阶的头发，发出一阵满足的叹息。但是对方并没有满足，他吻着渡海苍白泛着粉红的身体，径直把舌尖探进了肚脐，绕了个圈，满意地看着渡海身体忽然一阵轻颤，然后双手握住那副细腰，用牙齿把渡海的裤子慢慢往下扯，露出了已经因为充血而略显深色的性征。

渡海察觉到高阶的企图，扯了扯他的头发，高阶捉住他的手，抬头亲了亲，随即毫不犹豫地含住了渡海。渡海瞬间昂起头，露出白皙赤裸的脖颈，像离了水的鱼一样大口喘息，他的手指不由收紧，轻微的疼痛刺激得高阶嘴上动作更加猛烈，甚至情不自禁轻轻咬了一小口，随即他立刻意识到自己的莽撞，因为在他嘴里的渡海骤然又涨大了几分，塞得他咽喉快要受不了了。

两人刚开始上床时，高阶就发现渡海有些抗拒被嘴服务，可是他非常喜欢看渡海那种拗不过他又不由自主舒服起来的表情，特别是射在他嘴里的时候，渡海羞耻又迷乱的样子让他每次都兴奋得想立刻把对方按在地上狠狠干。

可今天这么做好像有些失策，对方许久不见的欲望可能比他想象的还要强烈，高阶发现自己的咽喉快要产生应激性反应，近似窒息的压迫感刺激了顶端，反而让事情一发不可收拾，渡海觉得高阶的嘴从未有过的紧，夹得自己舒服得想要死掉，他忍不住前后动了起来，单膝跪地的高阶毫无防备，被顶得眼前一阵阵发黑，他抬手朝渡海臀部狠狠拍了一掌想惩罚一下爱人的胡乱冲动，换来的结果却是渡海大声呻吟着在他嘴里射了出来。

高阶伸出手，接住了因为高潮而有些虚脱的渡海，嘴对嘴吻着他，渡海毫不反抗地张嘴，把自己的东西接过去咽了下去，看着渡海因为无力而从嘴角溢出的那一滴粘稠白色，高阶轻轻笑着，替他把整张嘴唇的轮廓都舔了一遍。

“呐，蓝莓味儿，我没有骗你吧。”  
“无聊。”

渡海恢复了些精神，整个人贴紧高阶轻蹭，仰头咬他的脖子，像是在示意什么。高阶懂了，他托着渡海站起来，扯掉他的裤子。渡海乜斜着眼看高阶身上仅剩的松松垮垮的衬衣，高阶以为他不满意这种不平等状态，反手想脱时被渡海拦住，“穿着吧，我喜欢看你穿着衬衫干我。”

这间房间在四楼，门窗紧闭，室外的嘈杂被隔绝在外，只有压抑着的呻吟断断续续响起，昭示着人的存在。排排厚重文件柜里尘封着陈年旧事，窗户上拉着低垂的百叶窗，依然有倔强的光线隐隐透进来，尽管被窗叶切割成一片一片，可照在文件柜之间那件白衬衫上时格外炫目。

可是不如敞着衬衫的人更加炫目，渡海这样想着，看着高阶的眼神更加深沉和明亮，暗夜愈暗，星辰愈亮。他感受着下身潮汐般温柔而强势的冲撞，这一个月来堆积的思念委屈愤怒如同贝壳里的沙砾渐渐被冲得无影无踪。

渡海被抵在墙上，左右两边直达天花板的金属文件柜让他看起来柔软又无助，一双迷蒙的眸子半睁，微微张开喘息的猫唇让人忍不住就想往里面塞些什么，他双腿交缠在高阶腰间，整个人随着爱人的动作起伏不定，喉咙里不时漏出在高阶听来如同催情一般的闷哼和呻吟，彷佛被禁锢起来予取予求的玩物，没有半分被东城大其他医生畏惧的手术室恶魔的样子。

只有高阶知道，这个人既不是玩物也不是恶魔，他是彻头彻尾名副其实的妖精。他可以上一秒钟勾引得你魂不守舍下一秒钟笑着割掉你的心，甚至在你愿意付出足够代价后利落地替你止血包装让你像个活人一样继续生活下去。

可是，他想，我好爱这个妖精。这个妖精在他面前愿意袒露出一切伎俩和手腕，袒露出一切欲望和渴求，任他为所欲为，任他索求无度。高阶看着双手搂着自己脖子被按在墙上无处可逃的渡海，心中爱意如汪洋大海一样铺天盖地。被做得意乱情迷的渡海并不知道高阶心中所想，他只是凭本能顺着高阶的眼神伸过头想要去吻他，哪怕是做爱，两个人的默契也如同在手术台上一样精准而神奇。

高阶狠狠吸住渡海的舌头，如同渡海狠狠吸住他的下身，他略一用力，渡海就呻吟着夹紧身体，带给他一种自己在操自己的奇异错觉。渡海无法闭起嘴，闷哼转为小声的叫喊，下面又更加凶猛起来，顶得他快要窒息，上下两边同时骤然而来的压力让他渐渐又快要高潮。

渡海身体的任何细微变化都逃不过高阶的眼睛，终于不用忍耐了，他更加谨慎地托着渡海的臀部，舌头探进渡海嘴里预备堵住即将到来的销魂叫声，随即快速狠狠顶了十几下，在令人眩晕的快感中射了出来。看着高阶被快感冲击得更加深沉的表情，渡海全身也随着他颤抖了起来，呜咽着把一股热流全数留在了高阶的胸腹间。

渡海的头靠在爱人肩膀上，无力地咬着衣领狠狠威胁他，“快放我下来，这个姿势真恶心。”  
结果只是换来对方亲呢地摸摸他的头发，亲亲他的脖子，连句否定答案都懒得给。好吧，他索性闭上眼睛，那你就负责到底，清洗，衣服，收拾房间，都交给你。

还有，我的人生，也交给你。


End file.
